No Title
by PileliaDramione
Summary: New Girl. (gak bisa bikin summary)


Title: No Title

Rated: T

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning: Cerita ini abal,typo bertebaran,jelek,absurd. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua ini hanya keisengan belaka. Maaf bila ada persamaan nama dan tempat.

Note: Ini semua asli buatan saya. Karya abal saya.

Tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts dimulai. Semua anak pada tahun ini ber-bondong-bondong bercerita kepada teman-temannya,bagaimana liburan Musim Dingin mereka. Tapi,tak terkecuali Hermione Granger. Gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti semak ini hanya berdiri diam diantara kerumunan anak-anak Hogwarts.

"mana sih ruang gurunya?"rutuknya sebal. Tak sadar kalau dia sekarang bukan di sembarang sekolah.

Dengan perlahan ia —Hermione— melangkahkan kaki mungilnya,mencari gedung dimana dia bias menemukan salah satu guru yang —mungkin— belum ia kenal.

"Aww! Aduh… maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku minta maaf."ujar Hermione sambil bangkit dan membersihkan debu yang ada di bajunya akibat insiden menabrak seseorang karena terlalu sibuk mencari ruangan tempat ia bias menemukan guru.

"Ah.. Iya tak apa."

"Murid baru eh?" Gadis yang di tabrak Hermione —seorang gadis ternyata— bertanya sambil menatap wajah Hermione sambil sedikit menyipitkan bola matanya.

"Em… Iya. Aku Hermione Granger."Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh.. Pantas aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu. Aku Ginny Weasly. Panggil saja Ginny. Kamu asrama mana?" Tanya nya. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku tak tau. Belum di beri tahu." Hermione menjawab sambil memasang wajah polos.

"ah.. Mau ku bantu menanyakan kepada Professor McGonagall?" Tawar Ginny. Hermione mengangguk polos.

"Professor McGonagall. Ini Hermione. Katanya dia anak baru." Ginny berujar.

"Ah.. .Aku mencari mu sedari tadi. Terima kasih Ginny."Professor McGonagall,menarik tangan Hermione dan membawanya ke Aula Besar.

"Kau. Kembalilah ke Aula Besar."Ucap Professor McGonagall kepada Ginny.

"Psstt.. Semoga masuk Gryffindor." Bisik Ginny kepada Hermione. Sedetik kemudian Ginny berlalu.

"Taruh dulu barang-barang mu disini,dan rapikan dulu penampilan mu." Professor McGonagall merapikan rambut Hermione,dan memgang tangan Hermione memasuki Aula Besar.

Seluruh murid dan juga guru yang berada di dalam Aula besar menatap Hermione dan Professor McGonagall. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik bertanya siapa orang yang bersama Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall menggandeng Hermione dan membawanya kedepan Professor Dumbledore.

Setelahnya dihadapan Professor Dumbledore,Hermione tersenyum canggung.

"Kau Hermione Granger?"Tanya Professor Dumbledore tenang.

"Y-yaa."Jawab Hermione pelan. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore mengangguk pelan. Perlahan Professor Dumbledore berdiri.

"Listen kids!"

"Pada tahun ajaran yang baru,setelah kalian menikmati libur panjang kalian,kini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucapan Professor Dumbledore membuat Aula —yang tadinya berisik— menjadi hening seketika.

"Gadis yang ada disamping Professor McGonagall adalah Hermione. Hermione Granger."ujar Proffesro Dumbledore singkat dan duduk kembali.

Professor McGonagall menuntun Hermione untuk duduk dibangku yang ada di hadapannya.

Diatas kepala Hermione ada sebuah topi yang di pasangkan oleh Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm.. Cukup sulit. Memiliki sifat pemberani seperti Gryffindor,Kesetiaan dan kerja keras seperti Hufflepuff, kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan seperti Ravenclaw,dan kecerdikan seperti Slytherin."

Topi yang sekarang ada di atas kepala Hermione berucap membuat Hermione sedikit takut,dan kaget.

"umm… Gryffindor!"seru topi yang ada di atas kepala Hermione.

Anak-anak Gryffindor menpuk tangan diikuti siswa yang lain,dan juga Professor. Professor McGonagall mengambil kembali 'topi seleksi' itu,dan menuntun Hermione kemeja makan —mungkin— milik Asrama Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy POV'

Wanita berambut seperti semak itu. Bukan maksud mengejek sih.. Tapi rambutnya memang seperti semak belukar. Cantik sih.

Ketika Professor McGonagall membawanya kehadapan seluruh murid,aku berucap dalam hati.

'jika wanita itu masuk kedalam Slytherin akan ku kejar dia!'

Sangat di sayangkan. Merlin tidak mengabulkan permintaan ku. Dia —Wanita bermbut semak— masuk kedalam Asrama Gryffindor. Sial!

To be Continued.

RnR please? ;)


End file.
